What if Nightmares were Real
by Kage no Getsuei
Summary: What would be your worst nightmare? Souichi was all alone. Morinaga was gone... forever. Short one-shot. I do not own the characters. Rated T just in case.


Everything was pitch black. He was lost in the fog. Nothing but dark haziness surrounded him. He stumbled, blind, not too sure where he was going. Undefined shapes were forming as his eyes adjusted. There was something on the ground near him. He went to it, made sure not to step on it. It was a body lying limp on its back. He kneeled down to take a closer look. Features became more defined. A mop of dark brown, nearly black, hair. A dark green long-sleeved shirt. Pale white skin… His heart nearly stopped, his breath catching in his throat.

Everything came to such a dreadful clarity. The blood froze in his veins. Fear gripped his entire being. Dull green eyes stared blankly into space. They were glazed over. Empty. Dead.

"Noooo..." His voice was nothing but a whisper.

He grabbed the other's shoulders, shaking them, trying to wake him up.

"Please... Morinaga! No... Please wake up. Come on. Wake! UP!" His voice slowly rose in volume until he was nearly shouting; as if that would ensure that the other could hear him.

Morinaga did everything he'd tell him to do; he always followed his orders, which means he would wake up, right?

Nothing. No response. Only silence greeted him. Leaning in, nearly lying next to the body, he cupped the other's cheek in his hand. The skin was so cold beneath his fingertips. His hands shook so much. He scrambled to find a pulse. He couldn't find any. There was no breath either. The other's chest remained completely still. A sob escaped his trembling lips. The reality of the situation barrelled towards him, on the verge of crushing him.

"Noooo... _Please_... Don't! Please don't go... Y-you can't! You promised! ... You promised you'd never leave me again, you i-idiot!" His eyes blurred as copious amounts of tears flowed down his face. Fingers dug harshly within the material of the green shirt, griping it with the intention of never letting it go. He buried his face on the other's shoulder.

"Mori- naga..." His throat was closing in on him. He could barely swallow. It hurt so much. Everything hurt.

He tilted his head so that his ear laid flat against the other's still chest. There was nothing. No heartbeat. No warmth. No life. Only a hallow shell was left. The vast emptiness mirrored the growing void within his own chest, threatening to consume him.

He was all alone. Morinaga was gone, _forever_.

His whole body shook as sobs rattled in his chest. This couldn't be happening. It was a nightmare. He willed the other to come back to him. The body remained motionless beneath him.

Arms were lying limp at their sides. They would no longer hold him ever again. They would no longer keep him safe. Uncontrollable sobs racked through him. At that point, he didn't mind if the sorrow and despair would kill him. His life was over anyways. It was now empty. He felt an enormous void, right down to his soul, wherever Morinaga used to be.

He looked up. Dead eyes still stared into nothingness. He reached out and closed the eyes that once were so expressive, so full of joy. They would no longer see the wonders of the world. They would no longer look upon his face with all the love he had. He couldn't stop the tears.

His lips grazed the other's. They were so very cold. Those lips would never again stretch into that radiant smile that was so totally his. They would never show him that special smile that was reserved only for him. He leaned in, stealing those cold, still lips in a brief kiss. Those lips would never kiss him ever again.

He brought his head next to the other's, his cheek brushing against dark hair. He leaned in to an ear, his ragged breaths puffing against it in an uneven tempo as he struggled to breathe. Those ears were so used to hearing him curse, yell and scream in anger. However, they did get to hear him sigh, groan and moan in pleasure.

He leaned in close. Eyes shut. Tears flowing. He took a steady breath.

He whispered words those ears would _never_ hear.

"I love you."

A loud bang startled him.

Souichi nearly jumped out of his skin. He sat up, fast, his hands clutching the comforter in a death grip. His heart was racing. He had trouble seeing. Everything was blurry and his face felt wet. A few more tears streaked down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He was sitting on his bed. He looked around for the source of the noise. Behind him, he found a damp, tear stained pillow.

Another rattling. It came from the kitchen. His heart skipped a beat. He jumped out of bed, tossing the blankets aside. His glasses lay forgotten on the night stand. He yanked the door open and plowed through.

"Oh! Senpai! You're up! ... I woke you, didn't I? I'm so sorry." Morinaga put aside the pan he was holding before turning his full attention to his roommate. Souichi stared wide-eyed at the man standing before him.

_Morinaga..._ He wasn't gone. He was here and _alive_.

Morinaga stared at him in confusion. Before he could ask any questions, or comment on his senpai's strange behaviour, Souichi was already in his arms.

"Eh?!" Souichi's hands held onto Morinaga's back, burying his head in the crook of the other's neck. He felt his whole body shake.

"Senpai?! What's wrong? What happened?!" Souichi heard the urgent fear barely concealed within his kouhai's voice. He couldn't stop shaking. It had seemed so real. His chest heaved and shook as he silently cried against a steady shoulder.

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other hand cradled the back of his head. Gentle fingers stroked his hair. It was soothing. He felt safe. He concentrated on calming his racing heart.

"It's alright. I'm here. You can tell me. Please?" Souichi tilted his head sideways. He could hear a strong and steady heartbeat.

Morinaga really was alive.

As he calmed down, Souichi started to feel embarrassed for his odd behaviour. He shook his head. He tried to back away, but Morinaga didn't allow it, his arms holding him tight.

"Please, Senpai? Tell me?" Morinaga managed to tilt his senpai's face up, uncovering his puffy eyes and tear streaked face.

Souichi stared into those deep, dark green eyes. They were so worried, filled with sadness. He couldn't help it.

"You-! You left me! ... I-... I found you, on the ground. You weren't moving... Your skin was cold... Your eyes..." Another sob.

"You died... and I couldn't do anything! You left me..." More tears.

_I was all alone._ He couldn't stop crying.

"D-don't you dare leave me like that! I-... I'm not strong enough." He hated feeling weak. Strong arms brought him closer to the warm chest before him.

"Sshhh... It's alright, Senpai. I'm here... I'm here. It was just a dream. A nightmare. I'll never ever leave you. You hear me? I'll always be by your side." Souichi's head was tilted upwards. Two hands cradled his face as he stared into Morinaga's eyes. The warmth seeping through his skin from the other's touch was wonderful. He felt two thumbs gently wipe away the tears. Dark green eyes stared intently into his.

"I love you." Morinaga's lips met his. They moulded together and parted, allowing his tongue to blissfully taste. His kouhai thoroughly invaded his senses.

The void had vanished. Morinaga filled his entire being.

He was whole again.

**A/N****: A quick one-shot that I wrote within a day. I was working on another chapter when it popped up. I was imagining how Senpai would react to Morinaga being dead (or thought was dead). Was inspired and wanted to share this with you.**

**Poor Souichi. How we love to torment you. :P**

**Confession: I was tearing up the whole time I was writing this story.**

**I hope you liked it. :3  
Until next time,**

**\- Getsuei ;)**


End file.
